


what's new, pussycat?

by thebonerpit



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bruises, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit
Summary: Just when Reyes thinks he's got himself settled on Kadara, when things are finally starting to go his way, someone from his past shows up and shatters that controlled illusion.





	what's new, pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

> the "mild dubious consent" tag is only there because reyes knows he shouldn't be getting involved with this jerkface again, but he is never forced into anything. better safe than sorry.
> 
> also there's a little bit of degrading language used but in a dirty talk context.
> 
> edit: also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @ lewdbioware (very nsfw)

Reyes had just stripped off his jacket and gloves when his vidcon flashed with a new incoming message: _Unknown Source_. He briefly considered ignoring it but, alas, the Charlatan never took days off. Cultivating this persona and the connections that came with it had taken a considerable amount of time and effort, and he wasn’t going to get lazy now.

He settled into the couch with his datapad and swiped up to open the channel. As soon as the image appeared on screen he chuckled lowly, shaking his head.

“Bain Massani. Now there’s a sight for sore eyes.”

“Reyes… it’s been a while.”

“More than a while. I assumed you’d finally been captured or killed by one of those ugly kett bastards you keep chasing.” Reyes’ voice was light but there was the barest hint of anger behind it.

“Ah, sadly, still alive,” he replied with a smirk. He looked more than alive… he looked good. Infuriatingly good for someone who had been practically homeless in the ass-end of Eos for the better part of a year. But Reyes would never give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

“Mm so I see. And why, pray tell, are you interrupting my evening? I have places to be, you know.”

Bain’s smirk spread into a smile, and he laughed quietly. “Always so popular. I won’t keep you. I just wanted to inform you that I’ll be on Kadara next week.”

Reyes felt his eyes go wide and he cursed himself internally for giving Bain any sort of reaction.

“Don’t worry, pussycat, I won’t call on you if you don’t want me.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Reyes hissed. Damn him and his ridiculous nicknames.

Bain just shrugged. “I’m coming to see Sloane Kelly. Apparently she’s offering bounties for taking out the kett that managed to escape her initial extermination. Quite impressive, that.”

“Impressive is certainly a word for it.”

“Now, now, Reyes, don’t be sour. From what I heard, you chose to strike out on your own rather than follow her.”

“I did, because she’s power hungry and nothing will ever be enough for her. Once the kett are out of the way, it’ll be something else.” Reyes winced and sunk down lower on the couch. What the hell was he doing? Talking like that about Sloane could get him killed. Somehow he figured this was Bain’s fault, and he needed to stop talking to him immediately.

“I have to go,” he said, glancing over at the door like he was waiting for someone.

Bain cocked his head, those full lips of his still curved into a smile. “If I stop by while I’m there, are you going to shoot me?”

“Depends on whether you call me pussycat again.”

“Worth the risk,” he said with a chuckle. “See you soon.”

The screen went blank but Reyes didn’t put down the datapad for a good five minutes. He just sat there, staring at his reflection in the screen, until he finally shook himself out of it and headed downstairs to the bar. Kian was going to have to give him something strong as hell if he was going to be able to sleep tonight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later, Sloane called Reyes into her office.

“I just had a very interesting conversation with a man named Bain Massani. He says he knows you.”

Reyes forced out a cocky smile. “I _am_ very well known. A fan, is he?”

“Cut the shit, Reyes,” Sloane said, rolling her eyes, “I don’t have time for this today. All I need to know is that he’s capable of doing the job I asked him to do. I don’t want to waste my credits and my time on another incompetent moron.”

“And what job is that?” Sloane was obviously aware they knew each other, but Reyes didn’t want her to know that Bain had already contacted him. For all she knew, it was a casual acquaintance at best.

“Killing kett. Specifically, that group of them that’s been picking off my men at Sulfur Springs.”

“Killing kett is all Massani’s been doing for the past few months. I’m sure he’s well-versed in the practice by now.”

 “I asked for your opinion, not a vague endorsement anyone who read his dossier could give me.”

“My opinion…” Reyes started, carefully considering his options. “My opinion is that he’s an asshole. But a talented asshole. He’ll get the job done.”

Sloane smirked and nodded slightly.

“That’s all I needed to know.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Reyes spent the next few days in a restless haze. He wanted to stay in the port to hopefully catch Bain before he ambushed him when he wasn’t ready, but it was driving him nuts being cooped up. Umi had already shooed him out of the bar multiple times but he kept circling back to see if Bain had stopped in.

“Your boyfriend isn’t here,” she said, exasperated, “go home!”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Reyes snapped. But after the fourth day with no sign of him, he slinked back to Tartarus, irritated and unsettled. The sooner that man got off his damn planet, the better. He stopped by the bar to grab a bottle from Kian who gave it to him without a fuss, thank god, and headed up to his room.

The door slid open and he nearly dropped the bottle in his haste to draw his gun at the shadowed figure sitting in the corner.

“Took you long enough.”

Reyes growled and stomped across the room, slamming the bottle and the gun down on the table in front of Bain’s smug face.

“I should have shot you as soon as I walked in the damn door.”

“But I haven’t even called you pussycat yet.”

Reyes had a smart retort all ready but Bain somehow managed to dart his hand out and grab Reyes’ wrist, yanking him close with enough force that he toppled into his lap. This seemed to be exactly where Bain wanted him, Reyes soon discovered, as his hands moved to his waist and held him there with an iron grip.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Reyes snarled, squirming in his grasp.

Bain chuckled and held him tighter.

“I hear I owe you for putting a good word in with Sloane for me.”

“I said you were an asshole.”

“Mm, but a talented asshole, right? I took care of her kett problem, she paid me, and now I’m here to celebrate and reward you for your role in it all.”

Reyes narrowed his eyes. “And how exactly is this a reward for me?”

“Oh please, Reyes, don’t play coy with me.” He had stopped wiggling enough that Bain felt comfortable moving one hand slowly up his chest and around the back of his neck, pulling his head down so their mouths were almost touching. “I know you too well. I know you want a lover you can trust, someone you can rely on, who will always be there for you… who loves you. And we both know I’m not that man.”

“No, you’re not,” Reyes spit.

“I am, however, a man who can fuck you so hard and so good you won’t be able to remember your name. And I would consider that a reward, wouldn’t you?”

A shiver ran up Reyes’ spine and he hated himself for it. He hated that he wanted Bain so much, even after what happened between them on the Nexus. He felt like a fool after Bain abandoned him and took off for Eos without so much as a goodbye, and he promised himself he’d never let him in to his life again, yet…

“You can fight it if you want,” Bain murmured, nuzzling at Reyes’ face, “I kind of like it when you do.”

“Fuck you,” Reyes said, but the intensity was dissolved by the tremble in his voice.

Bain grinned, and then yanked Reyes’ head forward to claim his mouth with a kiss. It was so hard and brutal that Reyes felt his teeth dig into the back of his lips so he opened his mouth to ease the pressure. At least that’s what he told himself. Bain took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and Reyes gasped around it, letting himself be claimed until he could barely breathe. Finally he shoved Bain away by the shoulders and took a long, shaky inhale of air.

“Fuck, I forgot how good your mouth tastes,” Bain drawled, not seeming put out at all by being pushed away. He lifted a hand to run his thumb along Reyes’ swollen lower lip, which Reyes allowed, but when he pushed it in his mouth Reyes bit down, hard.

“Ow! You little—“ Bain winced as he examined his thumb and found teeth marks in it. “You wanted to know why I call you pussycat? That’s why. You’re gorgeous and sweet when you’re getting what you want, but if someone pets you the wrong way… the claws come out.”

“Those were teeth, not claws,” Reyes said with the barest hint of a smirk.

“I’m so glad you haven’t lost that smart mouth,” Bain said, “it was always one of my favourite things about you.” Then he grabbed him by the ass and stood up with him in his arms so he could walk across the room and slam him into the wall. Reyes clung to his shoulders and a tiny moan escaped his mouth when Bain trailed biting kisses down his neck. He had forgotten how strong he was, how much of a turn-on that could be…

“That, and this gorgeous little ass, of course.”

“Stop talking,” Reyes groaned, grinding his hips down in an attempt to get some friction on his half-hard cock. He was about to resort to begging when Bain dropped his legs back to the floor and started unbuckling his trousers.

“Too many layers,” he explained, nodding at Reyes to do the same. There was no teasing, no seduction, just the silent rustle of their clothing as they both stripped. Reyes managed to finish first and took a moment to admire some new scars that were scattered across Bain’s body. One looked particularly raw and painful.

“That was from yesterday,” he said, kicking his boots and socks out of the way. “One of those fucking wraiths snuck up behind me, bit clean through my armour.”

Reyes frowned slightly and went to examine it, but Bain caught his hand.

“Don’t. That’s not what I’m here for.”

The pit in Reyes’ stomach ached a little more, but he tried to ignore it, shrugging and leaning back against the wall casually.

“If you want to make me feel better,” Bain started, crowding up against him, “turn around and face the wall. Legs spread.”

Reyes raised an eyebrow but turned in the small space between Bain’s arms. He immediately felt him press up against his back, his cock hard and thick against his ass. Bain groaned and bit down on the corded muscle of Reyes’ neck which made him gasp and push his hips back.

“You want this?” Bain growled, grinding against him. Reyes didn’t answer but Bain just chuckled and nipped at him again. “Lube?”

“In that drawer,” Reyes said, pointing in the vague direction of a cabinet in the room. He shivered at the chill when Bain stepped away, suddenly feeling very exposed and self-conscious. He tried to shake it off, but damnit, Bain was getting in his head again. All he wanted to do was please him and he hated himself for it.

“You look tense, pussycat,” Bain purred next to his ear, startling him a little. He felt cool fingers press in between his cheeks and he automatically spread his legs wider, arching his back. “Fucking gorgeous… that’s more like it.”

Bain pushed one lubed finger inside him and that was enough to make Reyes gasp and moan. Bain made a sound of approval and started to open him up with it, palming his ass with his other hand, squeezing the thick flesh there.

“So eager for it. Has it been a while since someone has taken care of you like this?”

“You’re not that special,” Reyes said, biting back a whimper as Bain pushed another finger inside him. He knew exactly what Reyes liked, knew how to twist and press and thrust until his cock was leaking, dripping precome on the floor in between his legs.

“No? I seem to remember making you beg for it, moaning in my ear that you could never get enough of me…”

Reyes felt his cheeks burning, because he remembered that, too. Bain fucking him in his shuttle, bent over the pilot’s chair, making him come so many times it was almost painful. But that was a different time, before the uprising and before… everything else. Reyes felt a sudden flash of anger and reached behind him to grab Bain’s wrist in a vice-like grip.

“Enough. I’m ready. Just… do it.”

Bain leaned in and nipped at Reyes’ earlobe. “Are you sure, pussycat? I can’t imagine you’ve forgotten how big I am…”

Reyes huffed and yanked at his wrist, pulling his fingers free. Bain was right, he was much larger than any other man he’d been with and it usually took a lot more time to loosen him up, but he couldn’t do this much longer. He had been toeing the line between wanting to kill him and wanting to fuck him since that vid call and it was just too much.

“I can take it.”

Bain made a low growl and Reyes could hear the slick sound of him lubing his cock up. He crowded in close again and started teasing his length against the crack of Reyes’ ass which made him even more impatient. He reached back and tried to grab at him and line him up but Bain swatted his hands away.

“Alright, alright, fuck… suppose I should have expected this. You were an eager little slut even when you were getting this dick on the regular.”

Reyes opened his mouth to curse at him but Bain chose that moment to push the head of his thick cock inside him and all that came out was a loud whine. It hurt, and not the good kind of hurt, especially when he didn’t give Reyes even a moment to adjust. He just kept pushing in further and further until Reyes felt his balls against his skin. Bain grunted and reached up to grab Reyes by the hair, jerking his head back.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

His entire body was tense, every nerve sparking and screaming at him. It was way too much but Reyes was far too proud to admit it, especially to Bain. And there was a sick part of his brain that wanted it this way, wanted it to hurt so much he was feeling it for days. A lingering ache once Bain was gone.

“M—move,” Reyes stuttered.

Bain tugged at his hair and leaned in to clamp his teeth down on Reyes’ shoulder, leaving a deep purple and red mark.

“Ask nicely.”

Reyes growled and tried to push back on him but Bain just laughed and moved his hands to hold him at the hips. When Reyes squirmed again he dug his fingers in hard enough that Reyes whimpered.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Louder.”

“Please! Fuck, please, I need it, Bain, I—“

He was cut off when Bain pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in hard enough to make Reyes’ head knock against the wall.

“Better brace yourself,” he warned, and then quickly set a brutal pace, fucking into him like a piston. All Reyes could feel was fullness and the burning stretch of Bain’s cock. He was nearly sobbing from it, scratching his nails against the wall and trying his best to keep his balance.

“You like it hard and rough, don’t you, huh? You missed having my big, fat cock inside you like this.”

Reyes couldn’t answer, all he could do was take it. Eventually Bain shifted a little and the new angle made his dick brush over Reyes’ prostate. It wasn’t enough for him to come but it felt good, a spark of pleasure against the pain. He had softened a little when Bain first pushed himself in but now he was getting hard again, so he managed to hold himself up with one hand and use the other to jerk himself off.

“Yeah that’s it, fuck, so gorgeous,” Bain muttered, “want to see you come on my cock.”

The room was filled with the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin, punctuated with Bain’s low groans and Reyes’ breathy gasps. Bain kicked at one of Reyes’ calves and forced him into an even wider stance, making him arch his back as he thrust into him.

“You were never this quiet before,” Bain said, scratching his short nails down Reyes’ back, “let me hear you.”

Reyes had a mind to clamp his mouth shut out of spite. But he looked over his shoulder and Bain was looking down at him with that dark, heated stare, licking his lips; his body was glistening with sweat and Reyes felt his mouth go dry at how sexy he looked. He smirked and spanked Reyes hard on one cheek.

“Come on, baby, beg for me like you used to.”

Reyes swallowed thickly and started jerking himself off faster, his own precome making everything warm and slick. He whimpered, quiet at first, and then louder as Bain shoved in as deep as he could, spanking him again and again while he was grinding his dick inside.

“Nnnnngh harder, more, fuck!” Reyes couldn’t stop himself now. It was embarrassing, and his face was bright red, but he just couldn’t stop.

“Yeah, yeah just like that,” he gasped as Bain snapped his hips sharply, “oh please, please, fuck me, just like that.”

“Mm that’s the Reyes I remember. Desperate. Little. Slut.” He punctuated each word with an extra deep thrust. “Are you my little slut, hm?”

“Yes yes yes I—fuck, I’m yours!”

Reyes was right on the edge when Bain reached around and slapped his hand away, wrapping his larger one around Reyes and picking up right where he left off.

“Yeah, come on baby, shoot all over this wall, make a mess of yourself for me.”

It could have been the endearment, or Bain’s thumb brushing over Reyes’ sensitive head, but whatever it was it made Reyes scream himself hoarse as he came. Some of it did hit the wall, but the rest slid down over Bain’s hand, dripping between his feet. He used the extra slick to jerk him off until Reyes started whimpering and squirming away from the touch.

“Bet I could get another one out of you,” Bain whispered.

Reyes groaned and shook his head, trying to press back against Bain’s hips.

“Ah, you want my come inside you first, hm? That can be arranged. Clean this up.” He shoved his fingers in Reyes’ mouth and Reyes moaned weakly around them, licking and sucking off every last drop of come he could find. Bain fucked his mouth with them for a while, apparently enjoying the sounds it drew out of him, but soon they were back on Reyes’ hips to hold him steady. His pace was a little slower, more languid, until Reyes regained enough of his faculties to start grinding his hips back to meet Bain’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck yeah, keep doing that pussycat, work that sweet little ass.”

Reyes was panting from the effort, his legs already shaking from the intense orgasm he just had, but Bain wasn’t going to stop to let him take a break. He had always pushed Reyes right to the edge of what he could take and it didn’t seem like anything had changed.

“Gonna fill you up,” Bain growled, meeting Reyes’ hips with harsh, deep thrusts that Reyes could almost feel in his throat. There was a subtle change in his breathing, and Reyes knew he was right on the edge, so he squeezed around him as hard as he could.

Bain made a choked gasping noise and shoved in deep one last time. His hips stuttered as he came inside him and Reyes mewled at the sensation, scrabbling at the wall again as Bain pulled out and shot the last spurts on Reyes’ pink, swollen hole.

“Fuckkkk,” he groaned, swiping at the come pooled there with his dick and then shoving it back inside for a few more thrusts. Reyes felt wet and open and used, and when Bain pulled out again he hissed as it all dripped down his thighs. He looked back at Bain and he must have been a complete mess, lips swollen from biting them so hard, eyes glazed… “You’re making me want to go again, looking at me like that.”

Reyes huffed out a little laugh and tried to give him his best seductive smile, wiggling his hips a little. Bain grinned and spanked him, wiping the sweat off his brow with his other hand.

“Need a drink first. You have somewhere more comfortable than a wall around here?”

“I have a room. Upstairs.”

“Perfect.” He smacked his ass again and wandered over to the table to grab the bottle Reyes brought in. “Lead the way.”

Reyes was already sore and exhausted, but as he watched Bain drink from the bottle, his throat working as he swallowed the liquid down, his dick twitched with interest.

“You’re going to make a mess of my nice clean sheets, aren’t you…”

“Oh, you bet I am” he said with a wink, and Reyes grinned in spite of himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Reyes woke the next morning, sore and filthy, Bain was gone.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, shouldn’t have let it get to him, but the first thing he did was reach over and drain the rest of the booze that was on his night table, hoping to burn away the aching, nauseous feeling in his gut. He could barely move without wincing, and he could see finger-shaped bruises all over his hips already. All he wanted to do was curl up under the sheets, but he forced himself to get up, refusing to let himself wallow in misery because of that asshole.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he hissed, splashing his face with water and then swallowing thickly when he saw Bain’s teeth marks in his shoulder. He reached up to touch them but jerked his hand away at the last minute.

“Get over it, Reyes,” he said to himself, "you have work to do.”

Luckily, his terminal chose that moment to beep with a new email.

_Shena:_

_We require your assistance. The human Pathfinder, Ryder, wishes to speak with Vehn Terev. As you know, Vehn is currently incarcerated for the betrayal that led to the capture of the Moshae. Put Ryder in contact with Sloane Kelly, and if he manages to behave himself, she might let him speak with the prisoner._

_He is an endlessly irritating little boy, but he may be our only hope of defeating the kett._

_Evfra_

“Ryder,” Reyes murmured, tapping the screen thoughtfully. This could be useful. Very useful.

Soon the only memory of Bain was the low ache coursing through his body as Reyes put on his armour, fixed a confident smirk on his face, and stepped out his door as the Charlatan.


End file.
